


Found Crime Family

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, Found Family, Lesbian Couples, Lesbian Parents, Trans Female, Trans child, Transgender, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: A lesbian mafia enforcer finds and adopts a homeless trans girl, becoming a loving overly protective mother along with her nurse girlfriend and the crime boss as godmother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Found Crime Family

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: this story will occasionally contain descriptions of child trauma and abuse as Piper’s former family life is discussed. Read at your own discretion.

In a back alley, somewhere in the heart of Queen City, a single black car was parked behind a brick warehouse. Leaning against it, holding an unlit cigarette in her teeth was a tall woman in a black suite. Susie wanted to light the cigarette more than anything, but she had promised her girlfriend that she would quit. Still, holding a cigarette was comforting to her nerves. Nicolle had promised if Susie smoked this one, she’d make her switch to lollipops to hold and bite onto, and that’d cut back her intimidation factor.

Sue checked her watch again and swore under her breath. Her contact was late. Very late, and probably not coming. Her boss would not like this. She would have to see Jackson about the money he owned in the morning, if he was still in town. Susie almost hoped he had skipped town, or else she’d have to break his…

There was a loud bang from behind a dumpster. Four years on a protection racket had made Susie naturally suspicious of anything unusual. It was probably just a mouse but she put a hand on her gun as she moved closer all the same. “Jackson? Is that you?” she asked as she moved around the filthy garbage cans and found… a kid. A very dirty looking kid of about nine years old or younger. They were long and lanky with a very thin face and hair so filthy it could have been any color. They wore torn jeans, a shirt two sizes too big and no shoes.

Immediately Sue put the gun away and knelt down to the kid’s level “Well hey there little mouse. What are you doing out here?” She tried to make her voice gentle and friendly, hard for anyone to do if you had just drawn a gun on someone.

The kid was quiet for a moment, then they spoke in a little soft voice “Just… just looking for something to eat.”

Sue looked up at the dumpster the kid had been digging in, then back at them, “You find anything mouse?”

“My… My name is Piper, not mouse… And I haven’t had much luck today.”

Piper, a girl’s name. Well that answered another question Sue had. “Wait here then Piper” she walked over to her car and took out a takeout box of leftovers, half a cold cheeseburger and a handful of fries. “You can have the rest of my lunch if you want.”

The girl’s eyes went wide and she took the box and began eating like a starving dog. In about two minutes, the food was gone and Piper was licking her fingers clean of the grease and salt. Only then did she speak again “Thank you… thank you so much! I haven’t had a meal like that in days…” the little girl was starting to tear up. Susie liked to think of herself as a hard person, her only weaknesses being Nicolle and puppies, but this child on her own, cold and hungry in the streets, was tugging at her every heartstring.

“Hey Piper, do you have a place to stay for the night?” She knew how dangerous this neighborhood could be for the wrong people. “My girlfriend is a nurse. We could offer you a place to sleep and maybe get you another burger.”

“Well I… Is there a catch?” she asked suspiciously. Sue’s offer seemed too good to be true.

“No catch. I’m a rough person, but I don’t like to see a kid out here alone. You can have another meal, a hot shower, and you can tell me and Nicolle what we can do to help you. Or I can give you a few bucks and the blanket in my trunk and I’ll leave you alone. Your choice Piper.”

The kid was quiet for a long moment before taking a step closer “I’ll come with you… I’d like a shower… Do you think you could take out the blanket now?”

“Sure kid.” Sue popped the trunk to get out the blanket and wrapped it around her new little friend’s shoulders. It was then she noticed the faint sign of an Adam’s apple and many things made sense. A homeless trans kid, probably kicked out or run away from a home that had rejected Piper for who she was… Now she definitely had to help. “Hop in Piper. Tell me anything you want to eat and I’ll get it for you on the way home.”

She asked for another burger, so Sue pulled in a drive through, ordering Piper a large combo with a soda. She wanted to ask Piper about where she was from, but knew she wasn’t likely to say much when eating, so she talked about herself instead. “I’m Susie by the way. Susie Quick. Most people at work call me Quick, but friends it’s normally Sue or Susie. Never Susan.”

“What’s your job?” Piper asked after swallowing a huge wad of under-chewed French fries.

It was good that Piper was talking more, but she wasn’t sure if this was the right time to answer this question. In the end, Sue decided on honesty being for the best. “Well… I’m an enforcer in the Casseti family. Do you know who they are?”

“… You mean you’re a mobster? That is… so COOL! There are girl mobsters?!”

Sue had to appreciate the childlike excitement to the revelation. “Of course there are girl mobsters! In this town at least. The boss is actually a woman. Her dad used to run the show. Between us though kid, his daughter is way smarter than he ever was.”

“So you’re an enforcer… what’s that mean?”

“Well… let’s just say that sometimes the boss needs people scared or… occasionally hurt to keep business flowing like usual. It’s not nice work. I’m not always happy about what I need to do, but it’s the best thing someone like me can do to make a living in this town.”

“Are they bad people you have to hurt?” Piper asked with genuine curiosity.

“Not always… I was out there tonight because of a guy who hasn’t paid my boss money he barrowed… He didn’t show up, so I’ll need to go scare him in the morning.” She was quiet for a bit before pulling up to a small two story building. The bottom floor seemed to be a 24 hour medical clinic

“You live here? I thought mobsters had a lot of money” Piper said, sounding disappointed.

Sue laughed a little “Some of them do. But I’m not too high up in the organization. Besides, Nicolle loves her work. I live here to be close to her. Want to come up and meet her?”

Little Piper nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, following the older woman up the stairs. Sue knocked on the door five times, a small signal to Nicolle that she was coming with company and to hide anything that could be dangerous, incriminating, or embarrassing.

A moment later the door opened and a short plump girl in scrubs and glasses opened the door “Hey hun, what… what…” her attention was caught by the child straight away “Well… who is this?”

“This is Piper, Nicolle. I found her while out on the job. Thought she might need a bit of your help.” Nicolle moved back to let the young child into the apartment.

“Sure, right this way. If you aren’t hurting anywhere, maybe you’d like a shower before I take a look at you.”

“Yeah… a shower would be nice.” Piper went willingly to the bathroom, but sounded nervous as she closed the door behind her and began running the water.

“Are they ok?’ Nicolle asked once they were alone.

“They’re trans. I think she’s afraid that we might get up upset when we find out her secret.” Sue made sure to speak quietly as she looked through her clothes for something that Piper wouldn’t be swimming in. “The poor kid was digging for food in a dumpster when I found her… I don’t know who their parents are, but I’m tempted to find out and beat them with a crowbar for hurting such a sweet kid…”

Nicolle smiled and held her lovers hand “It’s ok babe. They’ll be safe here. We’ll both help her…. This is the sort of thing the boss might want to know about too.” She reached around her girlfriend and grabbed an old pair of running shorts and a t shirt with a sleeping pug on it. “I think the water has stopped running. Ready to hear their story?”

“Yeah, I’m ready…” she walked hand and hand with her girlfriend back to the living room, where Piper had changed into the provided clothes that were still a little big on her. Her hair turned out to be a flame red under all the dirt and her fair skin was lightly freckled. She looked up when her hosts entered the room, but she wouldn’t meet their eyes.

“I… I want to thank you for the food… the shower, the clothes… it’s the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time… but… You don’t want me to stay here… No one does… I’m… A freak…”

Sue got down to the same level as Piper. She wanted to hug her, but restrained herself. Not everyone likes being touched after all. “Piper. We know. And you are not a freak. You are a perfectly normal little girl, no matter what anyone has said to you.”

This made Piper look up, meeting Sue’s gaze with tears in her eyes “You… you really mean that?”

“Of course I do. Just because some doctor got it wrong when you were born, it doesn’t mean anything. If you say you are a girl, then you are a girl and people should respect that.”

Piper was quiet for moment, before moving forward and hugging Sue tight, crying against the older woman’s shoulder. Sue held the young girl close, gently caressing her back. “Shhh… it’s Ok Piper… You don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to.”

“No… No, I think I need to say something… My dad might come looking for me.” She took a deep breath and pushed back a bit from her new friend so she could look them in the face, “My Dad’s name is Gabe Benson. He lives in Ocean’s Bluff. When I was born he named me… after him…” Piper couldn’t make herself say her dead name, though Sue and Nicolle assumed it would be Gabe Junior from what Piper said.

“Ocean’s Bluff.” Nicole repeated to get Piper off at least one rough topic “You’ve traveled a long way. So, do you have any other family?”

“I… I’m an only child, my mom left us when I was little… I can’t blame her for leaving… but I kinda hate her for leaving me alone with dad. I never felt right as a boy, even when I was little, but dad wouldn’t hear of me doing anything he viewed as girly. I didn’t spend too much time at home if I could avoid it… I stayed at school as long as I could… There was a really nice teacher named Mrs. Capo. She would let me stay after with her most days… I even talked with her about not feeling like a boy… She helped me figure out I was always a girl. Even helped me pick my name from a book series I read with her.” Piper smiled faintly at the memory, but her face fell again. “When dad found out, he made me move schools. He wouldn’t hear any arguments. And the other teachers at the new school just said I was confused when I tried to talk to them. They said I was too young know about things like that. None of them would call me a girl or use my real name.”

Piper paused as if steadying herself for something painful before she continued. “One night my dad had too much to drink. Nothing too unusual… but for some reason he was very angry that time. He started screaming at me… Calling me a freak, a messed up little f--. I’d finally had enough and yelled back. I corrected him for using my dead name and he grabbed me by both shoulders… screaming my old name in my face… I struggled out of his grip and kicked him. He recovered quickly and he started… he’d never gotten violent before… Afterwards… he kicked me out of the house with just the clothes on my back. He said I was only allow to come home when I was a normal kid. That was about two weeks ago…”

Sue’s body tensed in anger towards this man she had never met. Even not knowing the details, the idea of this cute kid getting hurt was too much to take. A dark corner of her mind, the part that enjoyed her job as an enforcer, wanted to find this worthless father and break their legs with a lead pipe. She tried to clear her thoughts and focus on the kid in need. “That still doesn’t explain how you got here from Ocean’s Bluff. Did you walk all this way alone?”

“Not really. That first night on the streets, I slept in the back of a truck. When I woke up, I was here… It was probably for the best. It’s easier to find food in the city. Dad won’t think to look for me here either… I don’t know if he’d even try looking. I’m pretty sure my school might call the police to come after me after not coming in for so long… But I don’t want to be found. They’d be looking for a lost boy, not a girl who was kicked out anyways…”

Nicolle got down next to Susie. “You poor girl… You have been through a lot haven’t you… You can stay with us as long as you need.”

Sue nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I will even talk to the boss in the morning. I might be able to get information from Ocean Bluff to let you know how things are progressing there. Miss Casseti could help us with any paperwork to care for you officially. Maybe even help us find a progressive school, and perhaps even a doctor to begin hormone blockers if you want to.”

Piper was quiet for a long moment, looking between the two women “… Are you two angels? How are you so nice to someone you just met?”

Sue chuckled and kissed Nicolle on the cheek “Well, I can’t speak for Nicky, but I’m no Angel. We just know a few things about life being rough at times, and we are happy we can help.” Sue picked up their new little friend in both arms and carried her to a small, sparsely decorated guest room. “But for now, you’ve been through a lot. You should rest. Sleep as long as you need. I might be gone in the morning, but Nicolle will be here all day.”

The little girl felt suddenly very tired upon seeing the bed, yawning as soon as she was set down. “Susie… Thank you… Thank you so much” she smiled one more time before falling asleep almost immediately.

The older woman chuckled and gently pulled a few blankets over top of her new charge. “Sleep tight little mouse.”


End file.
